Posdata: Te amo
by AlynMyName
Summary: Me preocupo más de tus sentimientos que de los míos… No dejaré que alguien o algo te haga daño. Nunca sentí esto por nadie. Muero cuando veo todas esas pastillas y esos cortes en tus brazos. Trato de salvarte…
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo._

¿Qué pasa cuando tú mismo te clavas la daga en la espalda? ¿Qué pasa cuando tú mismo te enamoras sin que la otra persona haga absolutamente nada? Somos de mundos diferentes, ella es sólo una mortal y yo... Bueno, yo soy un monstruo, o por lo menos lo más parecido que hay a un monstruo. La chica de mis sueños no es exactamente igual que ella, de echo creo que es todo lo contrario, pero hay algo que la chica de mis sueños no tiene y ella sí... Ella es real. Con todas esas imperfecciones y todas esas perfecciones, hace que sea la mujer perfecta para muchos y para otros una más del montón. **_El problema es tener que huir de la persona que amas por miedo a hacerle daño..._**

* * *

**Hola! Ya lo sé, está muy corto el prólogo, pero les prometo que los capítulos van a ser más largos. Antes que nada les quiero decir a las que conocen la película "Posdata: Te amo" que este Fic no tiene nada que ver con la película, ni siquiera es lo contrario, son cosas muy diferentes. Bueno, a pesar de que el prólogo es tan corto, espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen comentarios, para que me animen a seguir, ya saben. Gracias por leer (: Las quiero.**


	2. Primer día

**_Posdata: Te amo…_**

**Capítulo 1**

_-Aro se volvió loco, te lo juro. Seguro el humano que tomó estaba drogado y le hizo efecto-Jane rió, la verdad no le encontré la gracia a eso._

_-Vamos Alec, no es tan malo. Será divertido, imagínate como será afuera. Muy pocas veces salimos y lo sabes, no socializamos mucho con la gente, así que no seas aguafiestas y prepara tus cosas para mañana, primer día de colegio-Jane salió dando pequeños brinquitos._

_No le encontraba emoción a esto, somos vampiros, no necesitamos ir al colegio ni nada por el estilo, pero claro… Aro siempre tiene algo nuevo e inútil. Pensé las cosas, en realidad no era tan malo, ya me había hartado de coquetear sólo con vampiras de la guardia o con las secretarias nuevas que llegaban con la ilusión de convertirse en vampiro. No sería malo tener una o varias noches con una humana, dos… O hasta tres. Sonreí ampliamente, al fin algo bueno para poder ir mañana a esa cárcel…_

_-Vamos Jane, no seas tan cruel conmigo, soy tu hermano, deja que yo conduzca._

_-No Alec, la última vez que condujiste, chocaste el carro contra un árbol y casi provocas fuego._

_-Ay Jane, fue tu culpa, tú me hiciste acelerar._

_-Ya cállate Alec, mejor quédate callado y metete al auto._

_-Está bien, pero de regreso yo manejo-le contesté como un niño pequeño regañado._

_-Claro…-sabía que ese tono era sarcástico, pero no le tome importancia, ya habría otros momentos para discutir, ahora sólo pensaba en las chicas lindas que seguro había._

_En realidad me molestaba un poco el uniforme, era algo infantil. Aunque a decir verdad a Jane le quedaba muy lindo, seguro que iba a llamar la atención de más de un chico, el problema era que yo me pondría celoso y eso no es tan bueno…_

**Sophie POV**

_-¡Te extrañé!-llegue y abracé como si viviera de eso a Laura, en verdad la había extrañado y demasiado, era como mi hermana y estar tanto tiempo separada de mi hermana no era muy bonito que digamos._

_-Dios, no sabía que eras tan sentimental-Laura rió y me separé de ella haciéndome la indiganada.- Sabes que es broma Sophie, yo también te extrañé-sonreí y suspiré._

_-¿Crees que este año sea mejor que el otro?-como cualquier amiga normal, esperaba que me dijera que sí y que todo iba a salir bien… pero claro, Laura no es una amiga común. Ella es de esas personas que prefiere decirte la verdad aunque duela que hacerte ilusiones._

_-La verdad no lo sé Soph. Creo que Steven va a seguir en el colegio lo que resta del año._

_-Será difícil verlo después de eso. No entiendo porqué hay personas así, simplemente no lo entiendo, te lo juro._

_-Te comprendo Soph, pero ya… no pienses en ese idiota ahora, no le tomes más importancia que no se merece. Aparte ahí que llegan unos nuevos gemelos o algo así a la escuela, con suerte y están guapos-reí, Laura no cambia nunca._

_Entramos al colegio y avanzamos a nuestros casilleros, para mi muy mala suerte no estaban juntos así que a la mitad del camino ella se fue a su casillero y yo al mío. Llegue y lo abrí, esperaba que Steven no apareciera ahora, me cagaba tanto que su casillero estuviera a mí lado, en verdad era más que molesto tener que ver su cara todo el tiempo que tuviera que ir a mi casillero. Saqué de ahí una sudadera que había olvidado el año pasado y gracias a dios no se la habían llevado como el iPod mini que había dejado la otra vez; me puse la sudadera y saqué de mi mochila los cuadernos que no utilizaría en la siguiente clase. Me jodía cargar con todas las cosas siempre, prefería regresar a mi casillero por lo que me tocaba que ir cargando cosas de más. Cuando terminé cerré mi casillero y le envié un mensaje a Laura diciéndole que la esperaba en el salón de clases, pero cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo un chico hizo que tropezara. En realidad no me importó ver quién era, sólo suspiré cansada, levante la mirada y vi a un chico que no se me hizo conocido, esperaba que me pidiera disculpas pero en lugar de eso sólo recibí un "Fíjate" y una mala cara de su parte._

_-¿Fíjate? Tú fíjate idiota-sin decir más me fui un poco enojada por su gesto, aunque a decir verdad fue mi culpa, pero un hombre es el que pide las disculpas._

_Me metí al salón, nadie estaba todavía adentro así que escogí el lugar para sentarme, me senté en la última fila del lado de la ventana en el último asiento, no me gustaba estar en frente, era tan molesto verle la cara al maestro, y bueno… Tenía ventaja al sentarme atrás ya que era baja de estatura y no alcanzaba a ver al maestro muy bien. Saqué de nuevo mi celular y le envié por fin el mensaje a Laura. Recibí su respuesta más rápido de lo que pensé, ella no tenía la misma clase que yo, eso me puso un poco deprimida ya que quería que se sentara a lado mío, ahora tendría a otra persona a lado mío, pero bueno…_  
_Todos terminaron de llegar y el maestro estaba a punto de cerrar, pero un chico algo apurado llegó y le pidió disculpas al maestro por llegar tarde, el maestro gruñó un poco y dejó que el chico entrara. Había sólo dos asientos vacios y en realidad esperaba que se sentara en el otro asiento con Daniel, pero obvio, no se sentó con él y se acercó al asiento de alado que estaba vacío. Suspiré y deje que se sentara. El maestro empezó su muy aburrida clase como siempre, en especial, este maestro era tan aburrido, más que lo demás. Voltee a ver al chico de alado, el chico veía aburrido al maestro, en realidad el chico era muy lindo. Tenía ojos negros, unos labios muy apetecibles de besar, su piel era blanca, casi pálida, su pelo era de color negro y lacio, podría decir que era el chico perfecto a simple vista. No me di cuenta de que ya lo había visto mucho y él volteo._

_-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-dijo algo serio, reí un poco y suspiré._

_-Sí-el frunció el seño y carraspeo un poco._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Unos muy lindos ojos-le sonreí y voltee a ver al maestro._

_El resto de la clase puse algo de atención ya que quería sacar buenas calificaciones este año. Tocaron el timbre para salir y guardé mis cuadernos en mi mochila, iba a irme pero el chico de alado no se había prado y no me dejaba salir._

_-¿Me das permiso?-pregunté._

_-Claro, pero… Me debes de decir algo-se paró de su silla y se acercó un poco a mí._

_-¿qué cosa?_

_-Tu nombre-sonreí y me lamí los labios un poco._

_-Sophia-se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar…_

* * *

¡Hola! antes que nada, quiero decir que este capítulo me pareció algo... Aburrido, así que voy a tratar que en el siguiente haya más acción :33 Ya saben xD. Bueno, pues... Espero les haya gustado ñ.ñ Dejen un Review hermoso :33 Neta me serviría de mucho saber su opinión y todo eso. Las quiero 3


	3. Steven

_**Posdata: Te amo...**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Steven POV**

_No podía esperar para ver a Soph, sabía que ella caería a mis pies como la primera vez en que la vi. Iba caminando a mi casillero, no había entrado a la primera clase ya que nuca lo hago, es demasiado aburrida y no tiene sentido, sabía que me quedaría dormido si me quedaba a la primera clase. La vi... Ahí estaba con su falda azul a tamaño medio, su suéter color azul y el cuello de su blusa blanca bien acomodado, sus zapatos negros con sus calcetas blancas. No podía creer que se viera ten bien hasta con el uniforme. Llevaba su pelo suelto y un moño gris de adorno. Estaba acomodando unas cosas en su mochila mientras se mordía el labio, como siempre. Me acerque a mi casillero y pude notar que ella volteó a verme y al instante cerró su casillero. Estaba a punto de irse pero la agarré del brazo._

_-¿Qué quieres Steven?-dijo molesta volteando. Como siempre, me llego su olor a aliento de menta y ese olor deliciosos que emitía gracias a su perfume._

_-¿sigues enojada?-fue una pregunta algo estúpida pero la tenía que hacer antes que nada._

_-Si, lo sigo. Así qué anda, vete a la mierda y déjame en paz-la volví a tomar del brazo para que no se fuera, no quería que se fuera enojada._

_-Vamos, no seas así. Fue un error, nadie es perfecto. Todos comeremos errores._

_-Lo se, nadie es perfecto. Pero sí es estúpido el que comete un error y vuelve a cometerlo-pude darme cuenta que se hacía la fuerte._

_-Ya Soph, olvidemoslo. Sabes que tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta y que no podemos estar tanto tiempo separados._

_-Steven, te lo he perdonado más de 10 ocasiones, ahora no. Fue el colmo que me engañarás con ella, y que me lo dijeras en la cara como si fuera un orgullo._

_-Soph, te juro que no vuelve a pasar. Estaba tomado, no sabía lo que hacia. No te enojes así conmigo-Sophia volteo y suspiro._

_-¿Cómo lo haces? Dime cómo carajo a conseguiste enamorarme de esta manera-sonreí y la tomé de la cintura para acercarla a mí._

_Me iba acercando poco a poco a su boca y ella sólo sonreía. No podía creer que fuera tan ingenua para perdonarme tan rápido. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, debo admitir que extrañaba tanto esos labios carnosos y suaves. Los extrañaba más que a nada en el mundo, no había labios como los de ella y mucho menos que me hicieran sentir como ella. En realidad la amo, pero es tan aburrida, no quiere tener relaciones y yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo sin tener sexo con alguien. Rozó su lengua en mi labio inferior pidiendo el paso, abrí mi boca un poco más aceptando, empezamos una muy buena guerra de lenguas, sentía como sonreía mientras me besaba y me fue inevitable no reír, era tan tierna. Terminó el beso con una muy buena mordida en el labio._

_-¿Sabes? Extrañaba tanto tus labios-sonreí y ella se puso un poco roja, siempre que le hacía cumplidos como este se sonrojaba. Otra de las millones de cosas que amo de ella._

_-Yo también extrañaba los tuyos. ¿Qué clase te toca?_

_-Lenguas, ¿A ti?_

_-Igual, ¿Vamos?_

_-No quiero ir-hice la cara de un niño pequeño pidiendo no ir a la escuela o no levantarse._

_-Stev, no quiero empezar mal este año. Anda, vamos. Tú también vas mal amor-en realidad no me importaba, tenía seguro la mitad de la compañía de mi padre, así que no importaban los estudios._

_-No te preocupes por mi, vamos... Tú tampoco lo necesitas, eres hija de mami y papi-reí y ella me vio con mal cara._

_-Cállate. Bueno, ¿Entonces que hacemos?-me pregunto moviendo su boca de lado._

_-No lo se, vámonos de pinta-subí una ceja con cara picara. Ella rió._

_Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano..._

**Alec POV**

_Camine a mi siguiente clase con la esperanza de ver otra vez a Sophia. Lindo nombre para linda chica. Iba caminado cuando la vi riendo en el patio de la escuela, fruncí el ceño al ver que estaba con un chico. Decidí saltarme la clase y ver que hacían..._

_-Ya Stev, en serio... ¿Qué haremos?_

_-Ya te dije...-note que el chico la vio con algo de morbo, eso me jodió por dentro. ¿Cómo era capaz de verla así?_

_-No seas idiota Steven, sabes que eso no-pareció que Sophia se había enojado._

_-Ya amor, sabes que es broma... Pues... Hay que sentarnos y platicar._

_Sophia sonrió y los dos se sentaron en el pasto a lado de un árbol que había ahí. Sophia se recargó en el hombro de ese tipo y él rodeo el cuerpo de Sophia con uno de sus brazos._

_-Oye Stev, ¿Ya no lo volverás a hacer?-Sophia de puso algo tensa al decir la pregunta, cuanto hubiera deseado tener el don de Cullen para leer su mente en este momento._

_-Claro que no amor, estoy dispuesto a esperar a que estés lista. Ya no lo haré por nada en el mundo-el tal "Stev" le sonrió a Sophia._

_-Tengo miedo...-Sophia lo vio con una mirada algo triste._

_-No tengas miedo, juro que no te volveré a hacerte daño amor-él se acerco a ella y la besó, no pude ver más como los dos se besaban e hice como si fuera pasando y casualmente los vi._

_-Hey Sophia-le grite a Sophia, ella se alejó de el chico y me saludó con la mano. Al parecer a él no le agradó._

_-Hola chico que no se su nombre-rió y yo entre al patio._

_-¿Quien es él?-escuche que "susurró" el chico._

_-Luego te digo-le contestó sin decir más._

_-Hola-saludé al tipo.- ¿No te dije mi nombre?-le pregunté a Sophia ignorando al otro._

_-Nop._

_-Me llamo Alec-le sonreí y el chico gruñón un poco._

_-Alec, él es Stev, mi novio-se sonrojó un poco al decir eso.- Stev, él es Alec, el chico que conocí hace una hora-río un poco y se relamió los labios._

_Me senté con ellos y platicamos un reto, en realidad solo Sophia y yo, Steven sólo me veía con celos. Me dijo que prefería que le dijera Sophie o Soph y me contó varias cosas, entre ellas que conocía al idiota de Steven hace un año y yo le conté sobre Jane y que este era mi primer año acá. Tuve que inventar alguna que otra cosa para que no sospechara o algo por el estilo. Tocaron y los tres salimos, a ellos les tocaba otra clase diferente a la mía así que ellos se fueron a la suya y yo a la mía..._

* * *

Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo(: Sigue sin gustarme. Pero pues, con el tiempo va a ir mejorando:$ Por cierto, gracias por el review Moni Morgensten Vulturi :3 Las quiero n.n 3


	4. ¿Tú?

**_Posdata: Te amo..._**

**Alec POV**

_-Jane, te juro que es perfecta-dije como un niño teniendo su primer amor platónico._

_-Alec, estás loco. Haber, antes que nada necesito conocerla-rayos, seguro Jane la espantaría y se iría de mi vida para no regresar. Bueno... Tal vez exageré con lo último._

_-No Jane, no la vas a conocer-me negué rotundamente, Jane arqueo una ceja en forma de retación y yo sólo negué con la cabeza._

_-No lo hagas Jane..._

_-¿Y quién lo va a impedir?-después de eso empecé a sentir que mi estómago me dolía. Puta, como odiaba cuando hacía eso._

_-Ya... Te diré...-Jane dejó de hacerlo y yo suspiré cansado._

_Me paré de la mesa y fui en busca de Soph, que para mi buena suerte no se encontraba lejos de la mesa mía y de Jane._

_-Hola Soph, ¿Quieres venir a comer conmigo?-escuché uno que otro murmullo de parte de sus amigas y Soph se puso algo roja._

_-Emmm... Claro-se paró y tomó su mochila que estaba colgando de su silla. La guié a la mesa que estaba ocupando junto con Jane y Jane hizo una pequeña mueca-¿Hola?-dijo algo dudosa Soph al sentarse. Jnae sonrió sínicamente._

_-Hola, ¿Y tú eres...?-rayos, empezaba con su interrogatorio._

_-Sophia, pero me puedes decir Sophi o soph, como quieras-Soph le dedicó una sonrisa a jane y pude notar que se ponía algo incómoda._

_-Vamos Jane, ya para-dije en un susurró inaudible para cualquiera cerca. Jane me vio fastidiada y volvió la vista a Soph._

_-¿Y cómo conociste al tarado de mi hermano?-Soph rió un poco y carraspeó._

_-Pues, no tiene gran ciencia. ¿Es tu hermano? Pensé que eran otra cosa-Jane y yo abrimos los ojos como platos y negamos con la cabeza riendo._

_-¿Cómo crees que andaría con una tipa así?-remarqué el "Tipa" haciendo a entender de que era repugnante._

_-¿Y cómo crees que yo saldría con un patán como este?-genial, me la regresó y peor. Sophia rió un poco y suspiró.-¿Tú tienes hermanos?-preguntó animada Jane, lo cual era un punto a favor y también viceversa puesto que le podía tener tanto cariño que no dejaría que un patán como yo estuviera con alguien como ella._

_-Sí, de echo es ese-señaló a un tipo que estaba conversando con un grupo de amigos, era algo alto y se parecía demasiado a Soph. Pude notar que Jane se quedó algo embobada, después carraspeó e hizo como si nada._

**Jane POV**

_Mi primera impresión de Sophia fue: "Oh por Dios, es toda una puta" con esa mini-falda como uniforme y ese olor a perfume parecía como tal, pero después me di cuenta que no. Era linda, y tenía Brackets de color verde, se veía agradable. Al parecer Alec en verdad estaba embobado por ella. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que su hermano fuera tan, pero TAN sexy. Traté de disimular pero al parecer no lo conseguí puesto que Alec arqueó una ceja dando a entender que se dio cuenta de mi gesto. De repente se acercó él a la mesa, rayos... Con que no venga a decirme una de sus estupideces como la vez anterior que nos vimos todo estaría bien... Para mi grata sorpresa no venía por mi..._

_-¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó señalando la silla de alado de Sophia, yo sólo me limité a rodar levemente los ojos._

_-Claro-susurró un poco molesto Alec._

_-Emmm... Jane, él es Setev, mi novio. Y Stev, ella es Jane, la hermana de Alec-¿NOVIO? ¿EN SERIO? ¿QUÉ RAYOS LE OCURRE A ESTE TIPO COQUETEANDO CON LAS PERSONAS CUANDO TIENE NOVIA?_

_-Hola-dije como si nada. Stev se limitó a sonreírme._

_Sophia sacó una manzana de su mochila y empezó a morderla, pero la dejo a la mitad y se notaba la molestia que sentía a cada mordisco que le daba, lo cual me pareció algo raro puesto a que a los humanos les fascina la comida, ¿No? Alec y yo fingimos comer algo pero cuando estaban distraídos viéndose el uno al otro (Lo cual era algo bobo)escupíamos o hacíamos algo con la comida. Steven sí se comío una gran hamburguesa y jugaba con ella y Soph para hacerla reír. Pasó todo el día hasta que tocaron el timbre de salida, alivio... Por fin._

**Sophia POV**

_Salí del salón de clases, era la primera en salir y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, ya no aguantaba más tener ese asqueroso chocolate que me tuve que haber tragado por la culpa de Stev en mi panza. Cuando llegue a la taza empecé a desechar ese horrible chocolate de mi panza, era en realidad asqueroso tener que hacer esto pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando terminé me lavé la boca con mi cepillo de dientes que llevaba por alguna emergencia y empecé a mascar una goma de mascar olor a menta. Salí del baño despreocupada, pero después me di cuenta de que ya no había nadie en los pasillos, lo cual me puso algo nerviosa ya que no me gustaba estar sola y menos en la escuela. Empecé a caminar hacia la salida con paso apresurado cuando sin darme cuenta choque con un chico..._

_-¿Soph?-esa voz... Ese olor... Esos ojos... No lo podía creer... Lo tenía en frente de mí... Me quedé en silencio... No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra._

_-Hola...-logré susurrar y tragué saliva en seco._

_-Soph, no sabes cuanto te extrañé-me abrazó con gran fuerza, yo simplemente no podía hacerlo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste? Pensé que... que ya no te volvería a ver. Ese era el trato y lo sabes._

_-Lo siento pero no podía estar más tiempo separado de ti. Sabes que te amo más que a ella-cuando decía "ella" se refería a la zorra que tenía como esposa._

_-Cállate, no quiero escucharte...-mis lágrimas no tardaban en salir... ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Yo qué le hice? Mierda, ¿No me podía dejar en paz? Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver y menos en este lugar... Cuando aquí estaban los Vulturi no creí que él fuera capaz tan siquiera de pasar a Italia..._

* * *

Holi guapuras (?)._. 3 Bueno pues aquí dejo otro capítulo... Espero y les haya gustado y todo eso ñ.ñ Ya saben, si les gustó dejen un lindo Review:3 y gracias por el Review Moni Morgensten Vulturi*-* 3 Las quiero.


End file.
